


GuardianQueen [Fanart]

by NikiFrost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: Regina makes a cute instagram post professing her love for Emma.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 193
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	GuardianQueen [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [GuardianQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690117) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost). 



Happy Holidays! Here's my submission for the SwanQueen Advent Calendar of 2019, a companion art piece for my fanfic [GuardianQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690117/chapters/36457938). And of course, all my love to the Advent Calendar mods for hosting this event. :)

(Right-click and "open image in new tab" for the full high quality version of the art!)


End file.
